


Unfair Future

by sweatercladpumpkin



Series: A TMNT Drabble for Every Occasion [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatercladpumpkin/pseuds/sweatercladpumpkin
Summary: Late-night conversations typically tend to become deep and slightly depressing.
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Series: A TMNT Drabble for Every Occasion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116369
Kudos: 20





	Unfair Future

**Author's Note:**

> An old drabble that I found. I thought that it might work well in my drabble collection. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was during those long cold nights of mid-winter when patrols were cut short on Splinter’s orders, that Leonardo and Raphael could often be found sparring in the dojo until the early hours of the morning. When physical exhaustion finally set in and they were too tired to make their way upstairs to their beds, they would sit shell-to-shell talking about everything and anything.

Including the injustices that faced their family’s’ future.

More specifically: their younger brothers’ futures.

Leonardo aspired and was well on his way to becoming a ninjitsu master. From recent events such as the Battle Nexus as well as the fiasco with the Tengu Shredder and working alongside the Ninja Tribunal themselves, he had come to the realisation that being a mutant would not be a hindrance.

Raphael’s love was the city. He would protect New York with his life, and most likely would be defending the innocents of the city from street thugs, evil ninja clans and interdimensional overlords til the end of his days; with or without his brothers or a certain hockey-masked vigilante by his side.

Their brothers, however. Well…

Michelangelo could easily have followed the same path that Leonardo himself was destined to take. While Leo showed the most diligence in his Ninjitsu training, Michelangelo displayed raw talent in the art. However, his family knew that he showed no interest in pursuing it as his eldest brother did.

It was no secret that Mikey’s passion was anything superheroes. A passion that had started when they were all very little after Splinter had brought back a much worn ‘Justice Force’ comic. The pages were ripped, there was water damage and the words had faded to the point that they were barely readable, but Mikey treasured it. While Mikey loved it for the story and the bright action-driven narrative (in picture form no less) when he first got it, and the parallels between the origins of his favourite comic book superheroes and his own unique life brought him hope.

Because, even as they gained many friends over the years since their first fateful trip to the surface, it was evident to all those around him that Michelangelo still wanted to be accepted by the world above.

The most tragic out of the four of them seemed to be their purple-clad brother. Donatello had a scientific mind that rivalled some of the most influential scientists to have ever lived. Even from a young age, they all knew that Donnie’s intelligence was something to treasure. Evident when he had managed to re-route electricity into their little alcove home at the age of seven (along with the assistance of Master Splinter, because Don was still just a little too short to reach the circuit breaker).

While he seemed to be content with his sub-terrain life, creating gadgets for his and his family’s use; Leo and Raph often wondered if Donatello craved further knowledge. He could have easily gotten into any college he wanted to, the fact that he was a 5’2” anthropomorphic, bipedal, talking turtle was the only limitation.

Leonardo and Raphael disagreed on a lot of things. They were too much the same, but thought too different. Two sides of the same coin, Splinter would often tell them as children.

However, there was one thing that they both absolutely agreed on.

Life truly was unfair.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super old one, I remember writing the majority of it back in 2014. It's not the best, but for a drabble, I'm happy with it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
